Intentions Backfired
by EdwardsHeroinAngel
Summary: What if Bella never jumped? Jacob saves her and things heat up between them. Alice see's her jump and her future disapears. Edward goes back to forks to investigate. Didn't he want her to move on? Sucky summary. Bella/Jacob/Edward
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Saved Once Again

**(A/N): It's the first I've published here on . R&R!! Many more to come. I've gotten 6 chapters mapped out for this one and depending on where I take it will be 10-15 chapters. 2k words average a chapter. Though ch5 will be kinda long and REALLY good. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Hey Edward! OMG I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!! Be mine!!!**

**Edward: HeroinAngel I've told you time and time again-**

**Me: I know I know you love Bella Swan and Stephenie Meyer! Why can't you love me though?**

**Edward: Stephenie is my creator! And Bella is the love of my life! There isn't room for you!**

**Me: Why not?! *pouts***

**Edward: Besides what kind of name is HeroinAngel?**

**Me: well.. I'm your personal brand of Heroin…and I'm an angel…**

**Edward: You're really obsessed with me aren't you?**

**Me: You have no idea…Please just one date?**

**Edward: I belong to Stephenie and Bella!! **

**Me: *starts crying***

**I do not own Edward sadly or any of the other brilliant characters Stephenie Meyer created. Our goddess Stephenie owns the Twilight saga. I'm only borrowing them temporarily for this hopefully wonderful fan fiction. **

_Excerpt from 'New Moon' pg 358- _

_It was not hard to convince myself that I didn't have time to search for another way-I _wanted_ to jump from the top. This was the image that had lingered in my head. I wanted the long fall that would feel like flying. I knew that this was the stupidest, most reckless thing I had done yet. The thought made me smile. The pain was already easing, as if my body knew that Edward's voice was just seconds away…The ocean sounded very far away, somehow farther then before, when I was on the path in the trees. I grimaced when I thought of the probable temperature of the water. But I wasn't going to let me stop. The wind blew stronger now, whipping the rain into eddies around me. I stepped out to the edge, keeping my eyes on the empty space in front of me. My toes felt ahead blindly, caressing the edge of the rock when they encountered it. I drew in a deep breath and held it…waiting. "Bella." _

I smiled as the relief of hearing his voice washed over me like the water on the rocks below. "This is why I came here" she thought. To hear his beautiful velvety smooth voice yell at me for breaking the promise he forced me to make. When he tore a gaping hole in my heart, my angelic vampire made me promise not to do anything stupid or reckless. In return he promised "it will be as if he'd never existed". He broke that promise the moment he made it. This is the sole purpose I was here, to break my promise in return and listen to his velvety voice scream to warn me of the danger I purposefully put myself into.

"Bella no!"

I was confused as I listened to the voice scream my name. This wasn't the smooth velvet voice I had hoped for. I felt a twinge of disappointment at this realization. I came out of the trance I had fallen under when something warm grabbed me from behind pulling me away from the edge of the cliff. Away from the danger. And more importantly away from Edward.

"Bella what do you think you are doing? Have you seen those monstrous waves? A storm is coming in Bells, you could have been killed. Were you trying to kill yourself?"

I looked up into the worried eyes of Jacob Black my personal sun and felt the guilt of worrying him punch me in the gut. "You really think I would try and commit suicide Jake?"

"Ha ha no I guess not."

"Burr can we go inside?" I asked.

Jake pulled me even closer to him and I warmed up instantly. "Better?" he asked. I realized my teeth had quit chattering. "Much."

"Want to go back to my place or do you want me to take you home?" he asked me.

"Can you drop me off at my place please? I want to check up on Charlie. He can't be doing that well after Harry's death and all."

"Sure thing Bells. We're going to have to go back to my place though and get you're truck so I can drop you off. I don't want you walking that far, you'll catch your death in this storm. You're already soaking wet from this rain."

He was right I had to admit. I looked down at myself and realized I was soaked from head to toe. 'When did it even start raining?' I thought briefly confused. I was too caught up in the prospect of hearing Edward's voice to notice the pouring down rain until now.

"Well how are you going to get home then? You're going to catch you're death if you walk back from my place?" I questioned him forgetting about his wolf traits momentarily.

"I'm a wolf Bells, we don't get sick remember? I'll be fine don't worry about me I can take care of myself. It's you I'm worried about" he retorted.

"Oh right" I replied, "I forget that you're a big scary werewolf sometimes." I chuckled.

Jacob found this funny. I missed seeing him this way. Usually he laughed and smiled all the time but because of Victoria hunting to kill me and all, Jacob and the rest of the pack had been a little busy vamp hunting. His happiness was contagious I had to admit. It was nearly impossible to listen to his laughter or bare witness to his smile and not give one in return. He was my own personal sun. I was wordlessly exuberant of Jacob's seemingly unconditional love for me.

I don't know where I would be without him. Most likely living like a zombie as I had done during the immediate months after 'the incident'. Charlie was grateful of Jake as well. I realized now it was practically breaking his heart to see me in the condition Edward left me in. I expected to bend over clutching the big hole in my chest from just mentally saying his name. I did this to prevent that hole from opening further as I was accustomed to.

His name had become forbidden to think of and even more so to speak. Charlie and the rest of my friends had learned this quickly. However, when I was with Jacob I never worried about those things. He seemed to plug the gaping hole in my chest and hold me together.

I laughed leaving Jacob puzzled as we continued walking to the Black's house. It was a little comical to think I'd almost said the most cheesy line ever, in spite of how true it was: Jacob Black made me hole. Maybe not completely, but just the right minimum to function normal enough for Charlie's sake at least.

"What's so funny?" he asked puzzled.

"It's nothing" I lied as we walked up the muddy road that led to the Black's house. I had spent so much time here lately and around La Push, it felt like home. Billy and everybody else here on the reservation might have well have been family. The thought reminded me of how I once thought the Cullen's: Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie (well maybe not so much Rosalie) felt like my family once upon a nightmare. I had spent so much time I their beautiful house it felt like home as well. Normally such thoughts would be crippling to my fragile heart but my Jacob prevented any such affects from happening.

"I'm going to go get you some towels to dry off with alright? Then I'll drive you home so you can check up on Charlie."

"Sounds good" I agreed. Jacob picked me up squeezing me into his chest.

"Can't breath" I fought to say.

"Sorry Bells. Be back in flash." With that Jacob left me cold momentarily to get some towels so I could attempt to dry off. This made no sense due to the simple fact I was standing in the pouring rain. I didn't question him however. Sometimes Jacob seemed to be a few cards short of a full deck.

He was only gone for about two minutes before returning with a few towels. Before I could grab a towel to dry myself off, Jacob began drying me off instead. I silently protested but allowed him to do this. It was quite entertaining for the first few minutes. Then he tried drying my hair. I relinquished Jake from his activities to save me from undoubtedly getting a headache. He had a tendency to be quite rough sometimes. Poor boy doesn't know his own strength sometimes.

Jake grabbed me with his enormous blazing hot hand and squeezed almost too tight while dragging me inside. "Before you go anywhere I'm going to make you some hot cocoa to warm you up inside. I can only be your external heater. No buts" he demanded. "Come on".

"Fine. Not like I can protest anyways. Maybe it might actually do me some good to dry off inside yah know, where it's not raining like cats and dogs." I playfully pouted.

"Oh ha ha my bad. True you don't have the option of protesting. I'm only like a gazillion times stronger then you are." Jacob smirked at me. I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sure you could take me if you really tried Bella" he insisted.

"Not likely. You said yourself you're like a gazillion times stronger then me. There's no way I could take you in a million years" I admitted. We reached his cozy house, my second home, and walked through the door. The contrast between temperatures was nice; even though I had a heater to keep me warm. I was no longer getting poured on.

As we walked in the house Billy was sitting in his wheel chair watching TV. He looked up momentarily to greet me. "Hey Bella. Wow your soaked. What happened?" he inquired.

Jake interjected my response. "Bella decided she wanted to go cliff diving without me" he paused then laughed, "in the middle of the storm. If I didn't know Bella any better I'd swear she's turned into an adrenaline junkie."

"Charlie probably wouldn't be too happy if he knew you were planning on going cliff diving today. It would probably be on the top of his list of the stupidest most reckless behaviors." He added suspiciously, "along with riding motorcycles" and laughed.

I smiled internally as I thought to myself, 'that's the entire point.'

"You didn't jump did you?" Billy asked with a concerned look on this face.

I looked at Jacob expecting him to answer for me again, I was surprised when he let me answer for myself. "No. I'm soaked because of the rain. Jake and I had plans to go cliff diving today," I explained, "but I didn't want to wait any longer for him to return from patrolling so I decided to just go ahead and jump by myself." I took a moment to remember the sweet velvety smooth voice I had waited to hear on the edge of the dangerous beautiful cliff. "Jacob got there and pulled me away from the edge before I could jump" I finished almost solemnly.

"Bella you could have been killed. Those waves would have swallowed you up. You're lucky Jacob was there to save you." Billy praised.

"Yah I really am" I replied with a smile. 'In more then one way' I thought as I looked over at Jacob's face.

Before now I hadn't really realized just how handsome he was. Since prom he had really grown into a good looking guy. Granted he was two years younger then me, in fake ages though he was nearly forty, so I guess that evened things out a bit. Frequently he liked to remind me of this fact.

For a splint second I thought about what it would be like to kiss my Jacob. To stake a claim on him and be able to truthfully call him _my_ Jacob. 'What about _him_…' I wasn't even able to say his name most of the time. 'I wasn't capable of returning the love Jacob felt for me. Was I?' I wondered. For an instant I thought maybe I could do it. It was impossible to ever get over _him _entirely_, _but maybe, just maybe it was possible to get over _him_ enough to be somewhat happy. The thought was selfish I knew.

However, the it only lasted a few moments as I was brought back from my thoughts and into reality again. The reality was that I couldn't love Jacob like he deserved to be loved. And it was hopeless and selfish to think otherwise.

"Yo, Earth to Bella. Any one home? Your hot chocolate is ready." Jacob was scrutinizing me while I zoned out.

"What?" I shook my head of the hopeless thoughts and returned my attention to Jacob.

"Your so odd sometimes Bella Swan. I said your hot chocolate is done" he repeated.

"Oh thanks. Sorry just sort of out of it I guess. I'm back though" I tried to be nonchalant about how oblivious I had just been.

"Good. I took the liberty of putting in a travel mug so you could take it with you. Ready to go?" he asked.

"Thanks. And yah I think so." I looked around to see if I was leaving anything here. 'Oh well' I thought, 'I'll be back tomorrow.' A smile played on my features at this thought. I wasn't sure if Jake had noticed or not but I almost hoped he had.

"Alright. Hey dad I'm going to go drop Bella off at home okay?" It was more of a statement then a question.

Billy was absorbed into the TV program. "Yah sure" he replied almost as oblivious as I had been a few moments ago. Though definitely not for the same reasons.

With that I followed sipping my hot cocoa behind Jacob. He opened up the door for me like a perfect gentleman. After Jacob climbed into my rusty old truck, he revved up the engine and was off to my house. The windshield wipers didn't do much good. Rain was coming down so fast they proved to be fruitless.

But I knew my Jacob would get me home safe. I trusted him with my life. There is no way he would hurt me. Looking out the window I thought again about what it would be like to call him my Jacob. It would be so easy…but could I do it? Did I want to do it was the ultimate question.

I knew it was foolish but I still had a flash of hope that Edward still loved me and that he would come back for me. I knew it was useless but I couldn't rid myself of the small shred of hope.

~END OF CHAPTER 1~

**(A/N): What will happen when they return to the house? Hmmm guess you'll have to wait! R&R!! I will love you guys forever!! Even though it's my first fanfic published on here don't spare my feelings you can tell me if it sucks!! 1 good comment and maybe 1 thing I could improve on or something you didn't like about the story? Please and thank you! Next chapter will be up within the next week. I'm hoping to post about one chapter a week maybe more if you guys review enough to inspire me. Again R&R!!!! Show me some love!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Suprises

Disclaimer:

Me: Edward why won't you respond to my emails, calls or texts?

Edward: Why are you stalking me?

Me: I'm not stalking you. We love each other very much Edward. Are you feeling alright?

Edward: What are you on? We do not love each other! I have a restraining order against you! Leave now or I will stick Jasper on you!

Me: But but…you don't love me?

Edward: NO! for the 100th time now leave me alone..

Me: But your mine! Always and forever.

Edward: I belong to Stephenie Meyers and only her!

Me: But but… she cant even share..?

Edward: I belong to Stephenie! Emmet, jasper dinners ready!

Me: *starts crying*

I do not own Edward sadly or any of the other brilliant characters Stephenie Meyer created. Stephenie owns the Twilight saga. I'm only borrowing the characters temporarily for this hopefully wonderful fan fiction.

(A/N) So its only taken me 3.5 years to write the 2nd chapter. Excuse you ask? Life. I had the chapters mapped out…unfortunately I lost it…*drum roll please* Without further a due I would like to present you with chapter 2.

Jacob pulled my truck into Charlie's drive way. I expected to see his police car in the drive way, unusually it was not there. I shook the brief thought out of my mind not thinking any thing of it. I could stop thinking of the battle in my mind between Jacob and Edward. Though there really isn't much too compare they are so very different. Its almost poetic. Ultimate challenge between werewolf and vampire. They are mortal enemies after all.

"Earth to Bella!" Jacob shouted loudly. I turned my attention from the heavy rain outside to the beautiful man sitting next to me. "You're kind of beautiful you know that?" I spouted randomly off topic.

Jacob grinned. "I'm chopped liver compared to this gorgeous girl next to me, that I have the pleasure of escorting home." Even with the cheesiest lines he still managed to make me blush. The only times I've really felt beautiful in the past couple of months is when I'm hanging out with Jacob. Covered in grease and mud on my pants, he still has a way of making me smile and making me feel…loved.

"You're the best Jake. I love you" I punched him the arm playfully. "Aren't I though?" he responded smugly. "And I love you too. I will love you always and forever Bella Swan don't ever forget that. I would never leave you, make you fee pain. You mean too much to me. I could never hurt you like…" he paused pondering whether or not he should continue.

"Edward? Is that what you were going to say?

"Well uh, yeah I'm sorry Bells I never should have brought that up I know it hurts but.." He paused again feeling as if he just tossed a grenade and is waiting for it to explode.

"But what Jake? Edward left me. What more is there to say? He broke me Jake.." I snapped, feeling the hole in my chest grow larger with every word. I had to continue, " I loved him and he lied to me. He said he would never leave, he said he would always love me. He broke me Jake. I'm used goods. I don't think I will ever be whole again." I started sobbing. "Why would you want used goods like me?"

Jacob stared at me almost upset at the words. "Not all guys are like that dirty blood sucker Bella. I've never done anything to make you think I would hurt you or leave you. It kills me to see you like this Bells. All I can think of is wanting to rip that jerk apart for what he did to you. But most of all, I want to hold you close to me like this" He grabbed me close to his chest as I stared up at his gentle face.

Staring into my eyes Jake continued, " I would stare at your beautiful face gently caressing your cheek" . Jake moved his hands towards my face he wiped away my tears. "And tell you how much I love you. I would tell you to be mine. Be with me Bella. I love you so much it hurts to see you in so much pain. I can make that go away. Please Bella, I've always been right here"

"Jake don't do this" I whispered interrupting him.

"Why not Bella? Don't I make you happy? Tell me you don't have feeling for me. Tell me you don't love me and I will get out of this truck and never bother you again."

He moved away from me and started opening the car door as if to get out.

"NO Jake! Don't leave me" I grabbed his arm. " Please Jake don't leave. I couldn't take it if you left me too". I pleaded looking into his deep brown eyes.

Jake turned to me and sighed. " You can't have your cake and eat it too. It doesn't work that way Bella" he responded. "What am I just a friend to you? Is that all you see me as? Just some puppy dog following you around all the time?"

It hurt that he would even have to ask. I loved him of course. Jake is my best friend. When nobody else was there for me he filled that deep whole in my heart. Would it be so bad to call him more then just my best friend. Calling him boyfriend almost felt like betraying Edward. But Edward wasn't here anymore, I reminded my self. He left me cold, stranded and broken in the woods. _I don't want you. The words played in my mind over and over again like a catchy song you can't get out of your head. _

_The rain pounded on the truck like a metronome waiting impatiently for an answer. Gently Jake grabbed my face with both hands our faces only inches apart. "I love you Bella. I can be everything you need all you have to do is say so. Can't you just try?" Jacob pleaded. _

"_Its not that easy Jake, I can't just be with you like that. I'm too broken" I refuted. _

_Pulling my face even closer to his Jacob whispered, "I love you just the way you are. You are perfect to me and for me." _

_Weakly I tried denying his plea by shaking my head and attempted to back away to the passenger door. This only make Jake pull me yet even closer. "I love you Bella Swan. You are the only girl for me. Please be mine?" _

_Without thinking, I instantly responded " I love you too Jake, so much more then you will ever know but," Jake interrupted before I could continue. " No buts Bella, you said it you said it yourself you love me, and I love you."_

_He moved closer still. Our lips were almost touch. My mind raced and my heart tore. Why can't I just give in. I love Jake. It make so much sense. He makes me smile and laugh. When life is dark he brightens my life. He's my personal sun. He's my Jake. A smile touched the corner of my lips as I thought to myself. My jake. I can really call him mine. _

_I gave in without thinking and closed the gap between our lips. My mind shut down. At that moment I was unable to process any thoughts. Jakes lips on mine was just so perfect. Like it was meant to be. I was tired of fighting it. I love Jake and now I can finally call him mine. We deepened our kiss slightly before Jake pulled away from me abruptly. _

_Jake sniffed the air and suddenly stiffened as if he had just seen a ghost. "Jake what's wrong?" I asked worried. "Bella no matter what happens just remember how much we love each other." _

" _I don't understand Jake what's goin-" Jake kissed me with force this time. Just then I heard someone land on the ground as if someone had fallen or jumped out of a tree. Struggling to see in the dark I leaned close to the window only to have the wind knocked out of me. I had sworn I had just seen a ghost. "No it couldn't be him" As I shook my head thinking I was seeing a mirage or a nightmare I Couldn't decide, suddenly a strong cold wind hit my face. I no longer had a driver side door. _

_Somebody had dragged Jake out of my truck and onto the ground. I raced outside to see what was going on. Jake had changed to his wolf form growling, hair on end. He was growling and baring his teeth at someone. _

"_Edward?" _

_(A/N): Sorry had to put a cliff hang her in there…R&R please! I would love feed back good and bad and the ugly. Which direction would you like the story to go? Welcomed and encouraged. _

_P.s. This is basically a draft, not trying to get an award in grammar, punctuation or spelling. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: All Because of Me

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Jake, Edward said he doesn't love me anymore.**

**Jake: Its okay sweetheart I still love you. I will always love you. **

**Me: Really? Your not just saying that?**

**Jake: Of course but there is just one thing…**

**Me: What is it?**

**Jake: You can't claim me as your own. I'm so sorry! Don't hate me..**

**Me: I could never hate you Jake but why can't I claim you as my own?**

**Jake: Because my creator Stephanie Meyer owns me. You can only use me but you can never call me yours.**

**Me: *pouts in a corner* Nobody loves me…**

**Regretfully I would like to inform you I did not come up with any of the characters from the Twilight saga. Sadly it is my duty to announce that Stephanie Meyer owns them and I am only going to be using her characters for the purpose of this story. **

**(A/N): **. Again not looking to win any awards in grammar, punctuation, or spelling. R&R!

"Edward" I breathed softly. He glanced over at me while still keeping his attention on the wolf Jake, who looked ready to pounce. "Wha- what are you doing here?" I spitted out.

"Alice saw you jump and then her vision went out. I thought you were-I thought you were gone.." Edward stammered, "I came back to see if you were alive and obviously here you are."

"But why did you pull Jake out of the truck like that? Did -just now did you see Jake and I-" Edward looked at me as if his still beating heart just broke. "Kiss? Oh yes. Unfortunately I saw you two apparent love birds making cozy while I was up in the tree, making sure you were still alive. Seeing you kiss him made something snap inside. It hurt so much to see you with him like that. Knowing that had I not left I could have been the one you were kissing. I am sincerely sorry if I interrupted you too. I guess I got what I came here for. I'll just leave you too alone now" Edward answered bitterly turning to leave.

"NO!" I screamed almost desperately. "Don't go not just yet. You think you have the right to come back here like that? Months and months you have left me here to basically wrought in this living hell. When you left you said you didn't want me any more; why so concerned about my well being now? Why did you have to come back and stir things up. Tell me damnit you owe me at least an explanation. Or are you going to leave again just like you did before?"

Jake growled. I couldn't tell if it was at me or if he was about to tear Edward's diamond like skin apart. This must be really hurting Jake. What at I supposed to do. I still love Edward and logically I know I shouldn't I mean he left me. People never change he'll just leave me again. But Jacob, my Jacob, has always been there for me. He even tried being there before Edward left me. I was just too wrapped up in my own self pity to notice what a true friend he was being to me. This isn't fair why do I have to choose? If I tell Edward to say then Jake will go all lone wolf on me and leave. But if I tell Edward to just go and never come back, I am just throwing any second chance we may have out the door. Jake was right; you can't have your cake and eat it too.

I gazed at Jake then back to Edward trying to decide what to do. Edward said he didn't want me though, so why is he back here to check to make sure I'm still alive if supposedly he doesn't care?

"I had to make sure that you were alive Bella. My world can't exist if you're not in it. I didn't mean to come back into your life. To interrupt any thing. Especially not like this. Truly I am sorry, this wasn't mean to happen" Edward explained staring back at Jacob.

It was so hard to sit here to watch two people I love so dearly be in the middle of a stand off. Each ready to rip the others throat out, literally. Jake ran into the woods quickly and within seconds came back out in human form wearing nothing but shorts. Probably to show off his well chiseled tan abs.

"Bella your not seriously going to believe anything that comes out of this lying blood suckers mouth are you?" Jacob demanded.

I stood there completely soaked in the freezing cold rain pondering what to do or say. It would be so nice to cuddle up with Jake right about now. I could see Jake fighting not to wrap his arms around me to keep me from getting hypothermia. Fortunately, Jake was smart enough to know that doing so at that exact moment might be the straw that broke the camels back. Surely only to end in a fight to the death.

"Jake you don't understand. Its more complicated then that." I argued.

"He left you Bella! You said yourself that he left you broken. What's to say he isn't' going to do it again?" he yelled. "There isn't any thing more the understand. You have no argument. That blood sucker doesn't deserve you! I love you Bella. I have proven that more times then he has. Why can't you just let him go? Be with me. Tell me you didn't feel anything when we kissed. If you can honestly tell me right now that kiss meant nothing to you I will leave right now. I will leave you to your blood sucking lover"

"That's not fair Jake" I stuttered starting to cry.

"Actually I think that sounds like a great idea. Why don't you leave us alone dog" Edward retorted smugly. In a matter of milliseconds Jake had managed to punch Edward cracking his face while Edward quickly tackled Jacob to the ground. They started rolling around and wrestling. Between the rain and mud that was flying I couldn't manage to see anything that was going on. All I could hear was cracks and what felt like a small earthquake what I assume was one of them hitting the ground.

"Stop it! Both of you. I can't take this right now!" I screamed at them. Instantly they both backed off of the other. Still staring each other down waiting for the opportunity or excuse to kill each other. Almost as if they were gladiators awaiting permission to begin a battle to the death. "This is ridiculous," I continued, "if either one of you really love me then you will stop trying to kill each other. Do you understand me?"

"But bella-" Edward argued. "No!" I shouted starting to get very upset. They both grumbled obviously still very upset at havening to control themselves. I couldn't control my anger anymore. Edward decided to waltz back into town unannounced just as things started getting better and complicate things. He has horrible timing. Or great timing I decided. Either way there was no way I was going to decide anything tonight. I needed some time to clear my head and get things straight.

I stared at the two of them wondering what I was going to do next. _"I was so in love with Edward shouldn't I give it another shot?"_ I thought to myself. On the other hand does he really deserve another shot? Jake makes me hole again. He brought me back from being a zombie for so long. Regardless of what my mom, Charlie, or friends said to me nothing made me feel better. Jake loved me as I was. Broken heart and all.

Two guys fighting over me? Who would have thought it. As cliché as the thought was. I just never imagined I would be in this position.

"Look Edward," I started to say, "Go home. With no warning you just decide to show up just as things were starting to improve. Its not fair."

The rain started to clear up and you could see the luminous moon vividly now. As if carefully deciding what to say next, he looked up at the sky and then back at me.

He carefully examined my expression trying to read my mind before he spoke. "I'm sorry Bella. I shouldn't have just shown up like this. After Alice's vision I just had to come back to see for myself to make sure that you were still alive. I can't imagine the paid you must have gone through the last few months in the state I left you in. Only to come back and make things worse. That was not my intention. I'm not going again so easily this time. I thought leaving would be better for you. Seeing you tonight just proves that I was wrong. I shouldn't have left the way I did. Now that I'm back I want to prove to you that I deserve you. There has to be a way to make things up to you."

"Bella," Jake intervened. "I think it's best if we finish this tomorrow. You need to get inside to warm up and dry off. With how cold it is out here you are going to get sick in no time."

Edward agreed. "He's right Bella. I have forever to wait until you are ready to decide what you want to do. Nothing needs to be decided tonight. Hurry up and get inside before you catch your death out here."

Amazed that they had manage to agree on something I replied, " Edward go home and we will talk later."

"Okay" he stated. "I love you Isabella Swan. Forever." _I love you too I thought. _Knowing that even though he was capable of reading minds, mine was unreadable to him. Edward ran quickly off into the woods.

Tears started streaming down my face. I was so confused. I love Edward but I love Jacob too. It was just too much to process for me. I sobbed heavily now. Feeling light headed and dizzy the world started spinning around me. The last thing I remember was Jacob gently holding me whispering to me how much he loved me. I responded weakly "I love you too" and with that I gave in and let sleep overtake my overwhelmed body and fell into the crook of Jacobs arm onto his chest and slept.

**(A/N): Well? What do ya'll think? Read and review ****J I was going to go a different way but I started writing and this just kind of spilled out into my word document so I decided to run with it and see where it takes me. Will try to have another chapter posted within the next couple of days. Thanks for reading hope you all enjoyed J**


End file.
